Forbidden Fruit
by TheBitterSweetArtist14
Summary: Eve plucked from a distant tree in the Garden of Eden something so evil,& so forbidden that even God shunned her & Adam.But what happens one day when Robin ventures to pluck an apple from his own tree of knowledge,& learns of a hidden desire?
1. To Notice The Tree

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, Raven, or any other Teen Titans, nor do I own the show.

**Summery:** In my log, I had promised to write down some of the stories I had pilots to, but I never really got around to it. Two of the most pending of these stories I had hoped to write were "Forbidden Fruit" and "Downward Spiral". And here, as you can see, Forbidden Fruit won my first hand attention. I had always wondered what it would be like to write a story almost completely in Robin's point of view, because I hadn't seen it done often. Robin POV'S today really are quite hard to find. But besides the fact, I inwardly knew I night have fun with this one, (Considering I always write Raven POV's). Change is always good.

Anyway- enough of my blabbering- Here it is; Forbidden Fruit.

**((Chapter 1))**

"**To Notice the Tree"**

"**And the Lord God commanded the man, saying, "Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat: But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it; For in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die."  
****-The Holy Bible-**

Something forbidden to me was something illicit; Banned because of its nature, or because of its evil. In the criminal law system, drug dealers, thieves, murderers and even shoplifters were punished for their evil deeds because these actions they performed were forbidden. In certain societies, what was forbidden and what was not forbidden changed from time to time with the ages, but some things banned stayed the same. Forbidden was a word that I had come to know, and naturally, I connected it with evil.

But what was evil and what is good? What was darkness and what was indeed light? Almost every Christian of the time turned towards the bible to find the answers. Quoting scripture and reading the texts thoroughly, they claimed that all that opposed God were evil in themselves, and all that followed God's sworn enemy, the devil, were evil as well.

Among one of the stories that seemed to stick out most to me during that time was that of the story of Adam and Eve. I had heard it many time before, but somehow, it became lodged in my brain, a constant reminder of how forbidden the girl I had started to love really was. Taboo it would have been for both of us to even be together.

Adam and Eve plucked from the tree of knowledge a forbidden fruit themselves, a fruit that gave them something unheard of; the knowledge of good and evil. And from that forbidden fruit they learned what it could be like to sin, what evil was, and yet at the same time what good they could do. With this knowledge, they realized in the Garden of Eden, that they were indeed naked. So they covered themselves, making it easy for God to see that they had eaten of the fruit.

So as their punishment, the two humans were banished from Eden, and forced to live the rest of their years out in misery, trying o cultivate the earth to grow their food.

To me, plucking from my own tree of knowledge, I learned something I would have been better off not knowing; I loved someone besides the girl I had devoted my whole life to. I loved a girl who was solely devoted to no one, and would never be. To both all others and myself, she was something not to be touched, or even attempted.

What could I do? Everything about her was forbidden, yet everything about her was so alluring and tempting. Like the fruit of the tree, she lured me to her unknowingly, without even lifting a finger. And yet, so like the story, it took a snake to get me to notice this forbidden fruit I had so previously ignored….

* * *

That day, I had been exercising hard in the training room of the Titans Tower, trying to prepare myself for the next upcoming battle. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, as I continuously punched and kicked the bag at a rapid pace. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and concentrated wholly on my task, my mind never wandering from the present.

Preparation, training, and conditioning to me at that time were almost as important as the fight itself- I needed inwardly to do it often. With a slight jump, I lifted my left leg in mid-air, but then forced it back in a fake-out, and kicked the bag with my right leg. A creak and a groan were it's response, as the bag swung back from the power of my kick, and I followed my last with a sidekick and a Round house. A perfect routine, it was flawless, and I knew.

Behind me, clapping hands applauded me as I turned around to behold my closet friend in the Tower; StarFire. My heart skipped a few beats when I first saw her, but eventually my mouth formed a smile.

"What wonderful movements of defense Robin!" she squealed laughing and grinning in her usual jovial demeanor. As always, she was her cheerful self.

"Thanks Star." I said as I walked towards her in appreciation. "Just want to keep in shape for the next fight."

"I as well Robin!" StarFire agreed as she nodded and clamped her fists together. Somehow, I got the feeling she would have done this gesture on her home planet when preparing for war. I couldn't be sure though, so I raised one of my eyebrows questioningly. Next to me, Raven glided past and nodded from under her cloak.

I heard her low-key voice acknowledge my exercise capabilities, and something else along the lines of "Good Job." But that was all. In a moments notice she was gone, on the other side of the workout room, meditating.

My instincts told me it would be a very bad idea to go disturb her, so once more, I turned my attention towards StarFire. But just as I was about to say something to her about the clamped fists gesture, the red light alert went off throughout the tower, accompanied by its siren. A new warning- and yet a new attack. I knew all too well who the enemy we were fighting would be.

Swiftly, I turned from StarFire, and ran down the hall to the main Titan control room. Cyborg and Beast boy were already there, looking onward towards a screen filled with mayhem and destruction. StarFire flew in next to me on my left, and stared at the screen wide eyed. Live coverage was showing our city, Jump City, being once again attacked by the masked menace- Czar Muriel, or so he called himself.

For the previous weeks, he had been terrorizing the city for no apparent reason, his goal only to bring about the annihilation of the city itself. Weeks of research had proved futile, and his motives were still a mystery to us.

"If I can get close, perhaps I can dive into his mind this time- and find the true reasoning behind his actions." A voice behind me offered, as it got closer. Raven stepped up next to me silently.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" I asked worriedly.

"Yea Dude, The guy's a psycho path!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"What other options do we have?" Ravens aid as she turned. "He's single handedly defeating all five of us at once. I sense a strong darkness within him, conceivably if I went into his mind, I might be able to find out what his weakness is."

"Is it the same concept as when you went into my mind?" I questioned remembering my brief episode with Slade.

"Yes." She answered in her emotionless tone. That was the answer I had feared. If Raven went into his brain like she had done mine, she would be able to see _everything_. The darkness of the Czar might be too much.

"We'll cover you." I finally answered, weighing out the pros and cons. I knew silently that Raven could take care of herself inside of the Czar's brain- she was half-demon after all, and darkness would be nothing knew to her. But still- I worried for her safety.

"Well then it's settled- lets go." Cybrog nodded as he and the rest of the Titans rushed off to get the T Car and leave the Tower. As StarFire passed me, she smiled approvingly, silently trying to give me the confidence she knew I needed to have as the leader. It was my decision then that could either save us all, or quite possibly get all of us killed.

* * *

I strapped on my helmet securely, as I started up my motorcycle, revving the engine to get it ready for the drive. Next to me, Cyborg climbed into the T Car and Beast Boy turned into a hawk. The rest of the Titans could fly, StarFire and Raven hovering in the air. And as suddenly as we had been at a stand still- we were off.

Racing across town, I mutely prayed that we would get to the cities bridge in time before the Czar destroyed it completely. Thousands of lives hung in the balance, the city really couldn't handle much more of this threat or his destructive hobbies. And as always- I secretly worried for the members of my team as well.

But I knew all too well that a worried mind prohibited the body from physically being able to concentrate on the task at hand. My team could succeed this time in bringing the Czar down- I was sure of it.

So when we all arrived at the bridge, and landed near the spot where the Czar was wreaking havoc, my confident self stepped in. "Titans- Go!" I yelled as we all rushed towards the Czar at the same time from different angles. StarFire flew in from above, and shot star bolts at the cloaked villain, as Cyborg fired head long at him with his sonic cannon.

But the Czar dodged each attack, even as Beast Boy charged at him in rhino form. He turned to me and sneered, his darkened face shadowed by the black cloak he wore around him. "Did you really think Titans- that this time, I would be easier to defeat?" he said as he laughed once more. "No- this time I have brought more of my friends to help humiliate you!"

"Oh really?" Beast Boy said changing back into his human form. He gestured around him, "Where are they?"

"Right behind you." The Czar cackled. Behind the Titans, the ground shook and trembled, the pieces of concrete buckling from the pressure. Numerous rocks burst from the ground, as mysterious ghost like apparitions appeared, their eyes a blood red. They held no weapons- yet their surprisingly sharp nails and talons stuck out from their hands, as did their jagged fangs from their mouths.

"Well crud…" Beast Boy muttered as he stepped back from the line of ghouls. At this point, I decided to step in.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, take care of the spirits. StarFire, make sure the bridge and the people are safe. At any minute- this thing could fall!" I yelled as the spirits moved towards all of us. "Raven-" I said as I nodded, "You know what to do. I'll fight off the ghosts for you and watch your back! Go!" With this, Raven flew of towards the Czar, as the rest of us tried desperately to fight of the spirits he had called. I could only hope that Raven's plan would work, because I knew all too well, we were severely outnumbered.

Charging at me, the black apparition slashed at my face, trying to get a clear shot at my neck. But I took out my staff before it could get close, and blocked its swipe. It was strange, but somehow, I could hit the spirit, even though it was seemingly transparent. 'Perhaps,' I wondered, 'It's physically stable- unlike a ghost itself…' With this thought, I had an idea. I took out a couple of my ice discs and flung them at the creatures, instantly turning them to frosted over icicles. Then, I launched myself at the frozen creatures, and upon my foot hitting the surface; they shattered into millions of tiny pieces. It was too simple.

"Cyborg- Beast Boy, Freeze them!" I yelled as I threw both of them ice discs. Why had the Czar made it so easy for us to defeat his monsters? It didn't make sense to me. The Czar himself was almost undefeatable. But when I turned to where I knew he and Raven were fighting, I knew all too well why he had called upon the easily defeated spirits. They were only a distraction.

Behind me, I saw Raven, tightly grasped by the Czar in his out stretched arms, struggling to get air. "Raven!" I yelled as I ran over to where they were standing.

"Don't come any closer Robin." The Czar warned. "You wouldn't want to see Raven even more paler than she is now would you?"

"If you hurt her…" I started to threaten.

"You'll what? Kill me with those amazing martial arts skills you have? I doubt it. You couldn't lay a single finger on me."

"What do you want Czar?" I demanded to know, as I eyed Raven. The Czar, too busy with staring at me, didn't seem to notice Raven chanting something silently with her mouth. Her left arm was raised, as in the background she picked up a car with her telekinesis.

"Give me your City Robin." The Czar commanded as he lifted Raven higher.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill your pretty little teammate." He answered threateningly. "She won't look too forbidden anymore to you or to that Beast Boy dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused and angry.

"Oh please- she's just that kind of girl you boys all lust after, but can never have. So luscious, yet so dark. Inside, you know you want her."

"Stop trying to mess with my head you depraved psycho!" I yelled, fuming. The guy was insulting, not to mention disgusting, repulsive and perverted. I made a motion to step towards him to kick his ass, just for that comment, but I was beaten to it. Before I was even able to move, the evil Czar who had just a moment before been holding Raven and practically choking her, was on the ground unconscious from a severe blow to the head by a car. Raven was hovering triumphantly, glaring and scowling at the unconscious Czar Muriel.

"Pervert." She muttered as she walked away. I picked up my bow staff and followed, nodding in agreement. She said just what I was thinking.

Behind us, Beast Boy and Cyborg had just finished off with the Ghosts, and followed, along with StarFire who had secured the bridge and helped all of the stranded people. Silently, we all headed home to the tower, after of course I notified the authorities of the Czar's whereabouts. The police would soon pick up a _VERY _disturbed man.

But consciously, that day, while I drove home on my motorcycle, I couldn't help but have the Czar's words play over and over again in my head. "She's the kind of girl all of you boys lust after…" "So luscious…yet so dark…" Somehow, what he said resonated within me. Could it be true? Could I really have feelings for her?

_No._ I was positively sure then that the Czar was wrong. I loved StarFire, my light, my joy, my love. Raven was just a close friend, a teammate I admired for her collectiveness, intelligence, and control. At that time, doubt wasn't present in my mind at all. But the seed had been planted, and the temptation rooted. The Czar started it all, he was the snake that offered what was banned from my mind. The Czar was the man who offered to me the idea that something dark might also be delicious and quite pleasing.

He offered to me the unthinkable….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Um Kay, First chapter up and ready for review- how do ya like them's apples eh?

**WARNING**-**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLUFF AND WILL HAVE TO BE MOVED TO A HIGHER RATING. YOU MUST REALIZE NOW THAT THIS STORY WILL PROABLY NOT APPEAR ON THE TEEN TITANS SEARCH ENGINE FOR NEW STORIES. ADD THE STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES ALERT MENU IF YOU WISH TO SEE THE NEXT UPDATED CHAPTER.**

Hopefully, pretty soon, I can get the next Chapter rounded and typed, and ready to post, if enough good reviews come in. This is my first story with a Robin POV in it at all, so writing it seemed a tad odd. But I approached the chapter the way I thought Robin would, logically, confidently, and without hesitation. Some may say he's out of character, but I believe he's pretty damn close. It isn't really noticeable, but Robin is really a smart guy when it boils done to it. I wrote this chapter like I thought he would, with lots of intellectual viewpoints and details. Robin is like Batman- it's all about the details.

Anyway- stay tuned for the next chapter and please review, I really need reviews for this story in particular.

**Special Note:** I accept anonymous reviews now as well.

**Ultra Special Note: **Wal-Mart and Walgreen's are both evil; don't shop at either of them. Wal-Mart has no union for its workers, which means they're paid crap and treated like it as well. Plus they don't have health insurance benefits. Also, these big brand companies are killing the business in small towns and such, making it hard for small businesses to run. The stores next to my house including Farmer jack, Churchill's, Food Town, and Food Basics all had to close because of the big Wal-Mart that they couldn't compete with.

Anyway- review.  
-See you in the ninth level of Hell-  
BitterSweetArtist14


	2. To See Its Fruit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, Raven, or any other Teen Titans, nor do I own the show.

**Summery:** Lately, I've been debating on whether or not to have split viewpoints halfway through this story, half Raven and Half Robin. I mean- it might make things interesting eh? But don't worry, all of that would happen later on in the story if ever.

**Oh yeah- guys- this is the chapter with quite a bit of explicit content. **

Also- I don't know if I made this clear enough to you all in my last chapter, but this is not some weird StarFire Robin fluff story where I make the ending be Robin and StarFire kissing, after Robin "overcame" his love for the forbidden Raven. In case you all haven't noticed, (Note Raven's Despair) I don't DO happy endings. I might make an exception here- but I haven't decided yet. Perhaps with more reviews I might be inclined to make it a happy ending…

Ah the indignity- shameless self-promotion. Read on For Chapter 2:

**((Chapter 2))**

"**To See It's Fruit" **

""**Love is as contagious as a cold. It eats away at your strength, morale… If everything is imperfect in this world, love is perfect in its imperfection." **

**-The Seventh Seal-**

I inhaled her sent, a mixture of sweet lotus flowers and burnt candles, the result of her nights awake sipping tea and reading by candlelight. Her warm smooth skin felt so good rubbing against my body, as I brought my right hand down her back, tracing her shape. Every curve was beautiful, every arc and arch on her body a masterpiece. I kissed her cheek and continued to move downward, lightly kissing her neck, and then her collarbone. But as I did- in the darkness I saw a glint of her teeth. She was smiling at me. I felt her hand gracefully caress my inner thigh, and then move upward, where she tickled my sides with her light touch.

Her hair was soft, and delicate, and as I ran my fingers through it, she brought herself closer to me from under the sheets of my bed. Soon, her lips were upon mine, and her tongue prodded into my mouth. Lightly, it rubbed against its roof and all around the inside. She brought her hands up from my waist and slid them up my bare chest, rubbing them with her electric touch, hoping to excite me.

Soon, her hands moved downward, along with her face towards my lower torso. "Raven?" I questioned as she continued to massage my body. Lower and lower she went until almost she was almost on top of… "Raven?"

"Shhh…" She whispered as she reached up and put a finger over my mouth. "I want to please you Robin…" She said smiling.

I couldn't help but gasp when she brought her face down and placed her mouth around my hard erect dick. "Raven…." I moaned as she sucked. "Raven….." I couldn't control myself, as I tried hard not to yell at all. I bit my lip and held to the bed. "Ra…Ra….Raven…." I shut my eyes tightly, as Raven reached up and covered my mouth laughing. Through her wet fingers I moaned as she continued to suck harder…and harder….

But then I woke- sweating profusely, my sheets to my bed a mess, tangled up at the foot of my bed. It had all been a dream, hadn't it been obvious to me? Utterly disgusted with myself, I walked to the edge of my bed and sat, the moonlight lighting the outline of my half naked body. I tried to shake off my dream, to somehow forget what I had just imagined, and in sick way fantasized… But I couldn't.

That was the one of the dozens of times I had had that same dream in the last two weeks after the Czar's capture. What kind of perverted sicko was I? Thinking of Raven ever doing that…. and to _ME_ of all _people_….I was her leader, and her teammate. Besides the fact, I loved StarFire didn't I? Of all people wouldn't my dream have been about her instead?

Inwardly, I knew that what was happening didn't make sense at all. The only explanation as to why I had that dream was the Czar Muriel. He was the one who made me doubt at all my love for Star. Somehow, was he responsible for my dream? Was he controlling my dream process and seemingly reading my every thought from jail?

No, I knew that that idea was absurd and ridiculous. How could one man control my emotions from jail of all places? And furthermore, why would he even want to? Was he trying to break my composer as the Titans Leader? Was he trying to sabotage and interfere with the Team?

The Dream itself didn't make sense. In it I was enjoying what Raven was doing to me. How could I ever enjoy it? She wasn't my girlfriend, StarFire was.

I _had_ to find the answers to the questions that plagued my mind. Quickly, I dressed in my standard uniform, and checked to clock in my room before I left: 3:00 A.M.

In the garage of the Titans Tower, I climbed onto my motorcycle, and strapped on my helmet, all the while revving the engine. As soon as I started the bike, I was off- riding across town to the place I knew I had to visit, the City High-Security Penitentiary.

* * *

Long locked up for the night, I had to arrange with the night guards a visit to the Czar's private solitary cell at the front desk. A tall, dark haired guard met me half way through the walk through the lined cell hall, leading me towards the Czar.

"He's in the last unit, Unit F, confinement. The walls are all lined with special metal bars, steel plates are in the floors and ceiling, magnets are in each corner, and we had a specialist come in to place binding spells in the walls. The Titans have nothing to worry about, the guy's shut tight." The guard explained.

"We're not worried about the security here sir, I'm just here to ask the Czar some questions." I answered.

"At three in the morning?" The Guard asked skeptically. "I mean really Robin- we have the guy in a straight jacket to stop him from using his powers. He's not going anywhere."

"I figure I can catch him off guard this early, and maybe get some real answers." I lied a little embarrassed. I should have figured a visit that early would have raised some suspicion. But I couldn't have been able to wait; I probably would have been driven mad wondering. My questions couldn't have waited.

"I see. Well that makes sense." The guard nodded, seemingly believing me. Finally, we reached the darkest end of the hallway, where we were met by a very large heavy metal door. The guard walked over, and inserted the key into the door, then typed in a code on the keypad next to it. A serious of loud clicks were heard, as the metal blocks hidden within the door retracted, letting the door swing open. The Guard and I both stepped into another chamber, where we walked up to a large thick Plexiglas wall that separated the Czar from us.

"I told you the security here was state of the art." The guard stated, as he walked up to the wall and typed in another code. A chair appeared from out of the floor, next to the part of the wall that had holes for ventilation and conversation. "You need me to stay?"

"No." I responded, as I sat down and looked at the dark figure floating in the corner of the room. "Outside of the cell is enough." The guard nodded once more and left, locking to door behind him.

"Czar." I called as I stared at his shape. "I need to talk to you." The floating figure turned, to reveal the face of the Czar I had never seen before, his real face. Pale yet young, I was surprised to see the face of a young man, framed by long tied back black hair. He was wearing a white straight jacket, just like the guard had told me.

"Me Robin?" he questioned. "You want to talk to me?" A laugh escaped his lips. "Now that's something I would have paid to hear." Slowly, still sitting in with his legs crossed and floating, he hovered over to the clear wall, and looked straight at me. Strangely, he reminded me of Raven, the way he was sitting. "What do you want to talk about Robin?" He questioned raising one eyebrow.

"I want to know the real reason you attacked the city." I said trying to figure out a way to get him to tell me if he was behind my dream. Perhaps I could get him to admit he also was a dream shaper, and was making me think these horrible things about Raven.

"I heard of The Teen Titans from afar, and I wished to come here and see if you all were as great as they advertised. 'Perhaps', I thought to myself, "I can kick their ass.'" The Czar finished laughing at his own joke. "And I did didn't I?"

"Until Raven whapped you up side your distorted head." I pointed out.

"Oh that was a cheap shot." The Czar said frowning. "I was busy insulting you while she did that."

"She still defeated you."

"Yea you're right she did- the damn whore. Too damn pretty but powerful for her own good." he scowled. "I always did say that getting attached to your enemies was a bad thing."

"Attached?" I inquired confused.

"Oh please- she was hot, fine-looking would be an understatement."

"Hot?" I said shocked.

"Yes Hot. You know, striking, gorgeous, Attractive, beautiful, eye-catching, stunning, all the works. Jeez- what do I have to give you here, a dictionary? Maybe a thesaurus." He mocked.

"You liked her?" I said still trying to shake my surprise and astonishment off.

"Didn't she tell you guys about it? My God, I used to whisper the dirtiest things into her ear when I got close during the fights." The Czar said laughing once more.

"No." I muttered. At this response he raised his eyebrows.

"Really! Well she certainly keeps things to herself doesn't she?" The Czar snickered. "You know, I remember one fight when she was especially angry with me…" he paused, then brought his face close to the glass. "So I lead her to an ally way to fight, and got so close…" his voice lowered to a whisper, "That I slammed her against a wall and slide my hand up her leg!" With this comment, The Czar was flat out cackling. Disgust mixed with bewilderment filled me.

"Really Robin- you should have seen the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head! For a moment she couldn't control herself!"

"Shut Up!" I screamed as I jumped up from my chair and hit my fists against the wall. "Shut Up- Shut Up- Shut Up!" I breathed heavily, blanketed with revulsion for both the Czar, and for myself as well.

In response to my outburst, the Czar stopped laughing and only smirked. "So I was right then Robin. In your mind right now all I see is her face, and her body…naked. You came her not for answers of why I attacked your city, but for answers to your own mind. You DO like her don't you?" he affirmed.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I spat out, feeling so exposed. I tried to calm my breaths, as I looked up at his smiling face. "I love StarFire, not Raven. _You're_ the one doing this to me- _you're_ the one controlling my mind." At this another laugh came from the Czar.

"I only read minds Robin- I don't control them. I can't make you feel any way about certain things or certain people. You're the one picturing Raven naked here." He added.

"I AM NOT!" I roared, stepping back from the glass completely. But I knew I was lying, and I knew the Czar knew this as well. The Repulsive thing about the whole situation was the I WAS picturing Raven Naked, I was thinking about her right then and there. I turned and punched in the code to the door I knew was correct, and left the Czar, who behind me, was laughing his ass off.

Leaving the Jail, I jumped back on my Bike, disappointed, confused, and lastly, sickened and appalled at myself.

* * *

Back at the Tower, I found myself unable to sleep. It was still after 3:00 A.M., I should have been able to fall straight asleep. But I sat on the couch of the Titans main living room, my face buried in my hands. For weeks I hadn't been able to sleep like this, and for countless weeks I had had these dreams and thoughts about Raven almost every day and Night.

I was perverse, I was sick. I found myself comparing the Czar's words to my own thoughts. I felt just like him. Was I as distorted and depraved as the Czar himself? Had I lowered myself to his level? A sigh escaped my lips.

Sleepless Night after Sleepless Night, I realized this problem I had was serious. I was haunted by her voice alone. I was utterly captivated by her presence. How could I lead a team like that?

Behind me, I heard footsteps, but didn't bother to turn around. If The Czar wasn't responsible for my thoughts and dreams then who was? At that time, I couldn't stand to believe that I myself inwardly really liked her, and had no feelings for StarFire at all. Such an idea would have shaken the very foundation of my own reality I had come to know.

"You're awake again tonight Robin." I heard a dark voice behind me declare with quite affirmation. "You've been like this for many weeks." Concern? Was that concern I heard in her voice? I turned to see Raven standing behind the couch, holding a cup of steaming hot tea.

"It's nothing." I claimed turning from her. Raven walked from the steps behind to couch to the other side, where she gracefully sat next to me.

"It is something Robin, I sense it within you. You are troubled by something, something dark that lies within you." With this, see took her first sip of her tea, and with a startling realization I recognized the Tea's scent; Lotus. A wave of shock washed over me. It way the exact way she smelled…. No. I stopped myself from thinking about that. I mentally put up blocks in my mind, and ignored the sweet scent that filled my nostrils.

"This darkness you speak of Raven- It haunts me. I can't stop thinking about it, dreaming about it….I think the Czar did this to me…" I murmured. In my mind, I felt Raven tugging at it, trying to read my thoughts. But I blocked her out successfully.

"The Czar cannot control thoughts and emotions, nor can he haunt someone with thoughts and dreams. These are caused by your own mind." She said staring out into the darkness of the living room.

"I Know." I acknowledged, startling Raven and catching her off guard. Her eyes widened as she turned to me. "I went to see him tonight." Suddenly Raven's eyes slanted.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned, obviously worried.

"To see if he was the one doing this to me." I said looking straight at her. Silence was her answer, as she gazed at me blankly, noticeably captivated by her own thoughts. Her eyes were glazed over, and I could tell that she was preoccupied with memories; memories I could tell involved the Czar.

"I know about what he used to do to you Raven." I told her, trying to get her to snap out of it. "The Czar told me everything. I understand why you didn't tell us. You were ashamed, you didn't want us to know…." I tried to explain to her as I noticed her eyes and face form a scowl. But before I could finish my sentence, I was cut short.

"How dare you." I heard her interrupt, in a low almost seething and intense voice; so angry it was almost trembling. "How dare you think you know what I went through. How dare you assume my reasons for not telling you." She stood up, and her eyes glowed an intense white, threatening and bold. "You know nothing of what you speak of."

"But I do know what you went through…" I stuttered.

"No- YOU DON'T." she screeched. "You have no idea what it is to fear a fight, because you know that you might be violated each time but a perverse psycho. You have no idea what it is to be touched by someone so _forbidden,_ and so _evil_, and _in the end-_ _to like it…_" With that, she turned away from me and walked away, her cloak trailing behind her.

She hated me. She hated me for knowing what she had felt, and for knowing what she had really gone through. But beyond this hate, what bothered me more was the fact that her words resonated so deeply within me. I did understand what it was like to want something forbidden; I did understand the fight she inwardly had with lust and love, because I myself was the same way. I was fighting to end my lust for her, my love for her, and my forbidden attraction to her.

We both were alike in our inward tortures.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Chapter 2 is up- Eat your heart out Danny Deveto and Chris. See where Criticism got you?

Um kay—lets see, I hope all of you added this story to your favorites list, otherwise this wonderfully juicy chapter would never have been able to reach you on the regular rating charts. I had to raise the low rating because of Robin's Dream. Next Chapter, Chapter 3 is called "To Be Tempted".

Please Review with all that you have left in your heart for a very sad story. Oh- And Additions to C2's are always welcome if any of you are looking for stories that have Robin and Raven Romance.

**Special Note:** Do Your Part Boycott Wal-Mart.

**Ultra Special Note:** Get off your butt and exercise, eat healthy and drink some water. As you sit here, you're slowly wasting you life away. Do something spontaneous until the next chapter comes out- take a walk- ride your bike- call somebody- tell someone of your pent up feelings for them- declare to the whole neighbor hood you hate censorship, go streaking. :Pauses: Wait a sec- forget the latter. I don't want naked people streaking the US for no apparent reason and getting arrested. Never Mind.

Review to get me to stop these horrible special notes. lol.  
See you in the Ninth level of hell-  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


	3. To Be Tempted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, Raven, or any other Teen Titans, nor do I own the show.

**Summery:** I'm still deciding on whether or not to have split viewpoints, and whether or not to continue this story at all. Someday I'll decide when the reviews die away.

Um kay- also, in other news, I'm hoping now to get this story done in less than six or seven chapters. Amazing Eh? I never thought the story line here would progress so quickly.

Anyway- enough stalling, here it is, Chapter 3 of "Forbidden Fruit";

**((Chapter 3))  
**"**To Be Tempted" **

**"All day and Night, my desire for you unwinds like a poisonous snake."  
-Semar Sen-  
"Love"**

Desire; It was the longing I had, and craving I constantly felt to give into the temptation I felt so often around Raven. I yearned to touch her delicate skin; I wished and longed to kiss her beautiful lips. But I knew inwardly she didn't feel the same about me at all. All she probably wanted was the Czar; that sick sadistic man I knew she felt close to, even though he was evil. But was what the Czar said true? Was what Raven said really real?

'_You have no idea what it is to fear a fight, because you know that you might be violated each time but a perverse psycho. You have no idea what it is to be touched by someone so forbidden, and so evil, and in the end- to like it…'_

Was She really saying she actually liked that man?

After the incident with Raven, a whole week almost went by, where I couldn't bare to even look at her. But then again, neither could she. I guess at that time I was filth in her eyes, a self-righteous leader and hypocrite, trying to understand what I could not. I tried to comfort her that night but couldn't- I trod upon a bed of nails towards the real intensely alone Raven…only to be pushed away.

Attacks in the city continued, with this villain and that, each less daunting and easier to defeat than the Czar. I myself began to wonder if he _had_ been our toughest opponent. But I tried hard not to think of the man when I could.

One morning later that week, I woke to find myself once more layered with the disgust of yet another one of my lustful dreams. Even with the discomfort between Raven and I, I was _still_ plagued by my own thoughts and dreams of her. I was still bothered by what my own mind produced and constantly fantasized.

What was it about her I longed for? Something dark, something taboo? I couldn't even understand my own fascination. But then again, I couldn't understand Raven's for the Czar. What had _she _seen in him? Something wayward, and something mischievous? Did she like him because he was handsome, attractive, or had it just been the unthinkable idea that she and the Czar might have had something forbidden and dark together?

Somehow, I found myself insanely jealous. But me- _jealous?_ I didn't _do _jealousy; I wasn't that type of guy. Sure from time to time I felt a little angry when some guy hit on StarFire back when we began dating, but the way I felt about Raven was immensely different. My jealousy towards what she felt for the Czar was way more intense, and was way more concentrated.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was dressed and out of my room, heading for the garage in the Titans Tower to go get my motorcycle. But before I could quite get there, I was abruptly stopped in the living room, by someone I hadn't talked to at all in days; StarFire.

Her brilliant green shining eyes which once would have melted my heart held no significance to me any longer, and her long red hair which I had loved so before didn't phase me at all. Not even her sculpted body and ignorant words could bring me to feel anything for her any longer. What I felt for her inside was nothing. The space she had once held in my heart was now void of her spirit. Was this the girl I had once devoted myself to?

"Robin!" she squealed as I clenched my teeth in pain from her high-pitched voice. Had I really thought it was an enchanting voice? Had it really held meaning to me at all? StarFire stepped forward towards me, and tried to give me one of her tight air- squeezing hugs, but I stepped out of her way, and continued to walk on.

"Robin?" She asked, he voice almost a low whine. _'How annoying…'_ I cringed. But then as I turned around, I saw her eyes, glazed over with sadness. Could I really think all of those horrible things about her? She was my friend, yet I still then no longer thought of her as anything more. She wasn't the girlfriend I had once had. I no longer wished to kiss those startlingly beautiful lips she had. Still- I felt sorry for her. I really didn't want to break her heart.

"I'm sorry StarFire. I've been so busy lately with finding out the Czar's true intentions and with research I haven't been able to see you at all. And I'm afraid I can't eat breakfast either, I need to go question the Czar further." I said trying to paint on a smile for her. With that comment, I received a glare from Raven. She Obviously didn't want me talking to the Czar anymore.

"Perhaps I could see you tonight?" StarFire questioned smiling once more.

"Perhaps." I answered trying to keep my composure. "Let's met tonight on top of the tower, there's something important I need to talk to you about." StarFire in return nodded understandingly and quickly gave me a tight hug, meaning she hoped that tonight would be special. Across the Room, Raven continued to glare at me while sipping her tea.

'_I wish you didn't hate me so much Raven…_' I thought to myself sadly as I looked over StarFire's shoulders. _'I try so hard to understand you…because I love you.' _

* * *

That day I found out that the guard who kept watch over the Czar Muriel was named David Kintz, whom I had become good friends with because of my constant visits.

"What we still don't understand is _why _he did it all." I explained that morning as we walked once more down the hall.

"How _can_ you explain a Psychotic man's actions? He wanted to destroy the city- he's a mad man." David explained gesturing around him. "All of the guys here a lunatics, the Czar is no exception."

"True- But the Czar seems more complicated than that. He seems to have a more real reason, I just feel like he's hiding it from us." I muttered with conviction as we neared the last cell. I guess I never noticed the last time I was there, that all of the cells where painted an odd gray color. It seemed like something that was peculiar to me, considering the number of prisons I had inspected always had white walls. Perhaps….No. Was the color gray because….

David noticed me examining the walls of the prison and grimly nodded his head. "They're like that because the prison curator had them painted that way. He thinks that gray reminds the inmates of what filth they are, and that white walls would only bring them the illusion of purity. It's a psychological thing."

I looked at the last cell we where nearing in response. Suddenly, the prison I now visited seemed even more gloomy and menacing. David left me once again in the sub chamber leading to the Czars cell, and locked the door behind me. Again- I was in a room alone with a psychopath whom I had come to despise even more. Only a thick Plexiglas wall separated us.

Hesitantly, I sat in the chair near the clear wall- all of this seemed way too familiar. But I had to know everything about Raven and the Czars relationship; I wanted desperately to understand her pain.

"Czar-" I started with uncertainty. But before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted.

"This isn't business is it Robin? Our meetings never really are." The Czar teased.

"Right now I need to talk to you about your relationship with Raven." I choked out. Once more, the Czar floated to me from his corner, his straight jacket on.

"Oh really?" the czar inquired with a slight smirk on his lips. Somehow, I had the feeling he enjoyed mocking me. "And why would that be?"

"I'm asking the questions here damnit!" I cursed hitting my fist against the wall. Already my patience was running thin.

"Oh why oh why- does the little Robin love the Birdie Raven…." He chanted in a singsong voice as he spun around and around in the air. "Oh tell me why oh why…" My eyes narrowed to thin slits. I knew within myself, that he was right- but his annoying song began to get to me.

"Why do you want to know about us Robin? Why do you want to know about something that would only make you more jealous than you already are?"

"I'm not jealous." I retorted, stabilizing my voice. Inside, my emotions were a mess.

"Do you really want to know Robin- what we did in the solace of the night? Do you really want to know Robin- what the darkness concealed?" the Czar said as he leaned closer to the glass.

"I want to know everything." I confirmed, though in knew I was really quite unprepared.

"Oh in the darkness…" The Czar Reminisced. "How she used to moan…."

"What?" I shouted shocked at his words. "Raven would never have met you anywhere when we didn't met you in a fight- it's against all of the rules. Not to mention her powers would have raged out of control, they're powered by her emotions."

"Rules are made to be broken Robin." The Czar said laughing. "We met during the nights sometimes, and in the darkness- she wove a shield around us both with her powers, which I reinforced. Using it, it allowed her to scream- I allowed her to moan. She could relish in the pleasure of touch. Somehow- I think she liked breaking all of the rules."

"No…." I denied. I couldn't believe what the Czar was saying was true. I couldn't believe that Raven would have snuck out into the night to do those horrible things. And with _him_- our sworn enemy. Why did she do it? Why did Raven make love to our adversary?

"Because she likes darkness within a person. She savors and enjoys every bit. Deep down she knows she can't fight the evil within her that craves it. She loves the lust of the sinister dark." The Czar answered, reading my mind. To my surprise, I didn't jump back at his response, or react to him reading my mind.

"So she betrayed her friends for love?" I queried confused.

"She betrayed her friends for love. Love does things to people Robin. It turns them mad. Though I'm not claiming she loved me."

"She did." I sighed aloud miserably.

"Really!" I the Czar said shocked.

"But not anymore. I have the slightest feeling you broke her heart."

"Oh course I did. I always do that. I'm a wizard, the relationships we have never end very well." The Czar nodded in affirmation. But then, suddenly, his eyes changed and he turned towards me grinning from ear to ear. "You came here to hear about it didn't you Robin?" He laughed. "Of Course you did. You wanted to hear all of the perverted little details…." He said annunciating each and every word.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded that he would even think that.

"Oh yes you did, yes you did…." He chanted. You came because you wanted to hear how I made her scream, how I made her groan and sigh. You came because you wanted to know how good she was Robin…" with this he paused, "Well she was pretty damn good."

"You sicko!" I screamed standing up. "I never came to hear that!"

"Oh she came alright, thousands of times. I still have marks on my back where she clutched me and held tight when I made her reach her peak…"

"Shut Up! Stop It!" I yelled leaning against the wall for support. My stomach rolled, as I pictured in my mind The Czar and Raven in the darkness….

I couldn't take the thought of it. It made me sick. But the Czar only laughed at the sight of me queasy. He leaned in up to the glass and whispered through the holes things I thought I never would have to hear. Every single detail was laid out, he accounted for every single thing the two had done together. The countless nights, the moonlit serenades. He even relayed to me the number of times she came…. Until finally I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned over- and lurched, my body throwing itself into convulsions. My throat shuddered to let my previous undigested food up, as I tremor of sickness ran through me.

On the floor near my feet, a pool of thrown up food lay, it's stench quickly permeating the room. I couldn't believe it. Not only had my mind not been able to take it all, my body wasn't able to stand the Czar's revolting words.

"Clean up in isle Four!" The Czar yelled as he snickered and started to burst out laughing.

"God why…" I questioned aloud as I punched in the code to get out of the sub chamber. _'Why did I have to know…'_ David saw me stumble out and ran to me worried, and quite bewildered.

"You okay man?" he asked concerned.

"Yea… I just…got sick in there. I've not been feeling like myself lately." I answered as I gained back my strength to stand back up. "You might need a clean up crew in there," I said half jokingly.

"Don't worry Robin- with the Czar, talking to him alone is enough to make a guy sick. It's not what he says- _it's the way he says it."_

David's words washed over me, and the world swirled around me, much like that of a rushing hurricane. It all felt like a dream. A horrible intense dream I had yet to wake from. But as I tried to wake myself, I realized that this world around me wasn't a dream- it was reality. None of what I saw was a figment of my imagination I made up- it was all true and valid.

But what my mind wouldn't accept, what it rejected wholly was the images I saw in my mind of the Czar and Raven together. I just couldn't believe that she would really ever do that. No….I refused to believe the Czar's spoken words were true. I wouldn't give in to his tricks. He was saying it all just to toy with me. Wasn't he?

As my mind continued to spin, I fell to the ground once more. My body gave in, yet my mind would not. I would not give in to the lies.

* * *

Later on, I finally was able to recompose myself to be able to ride home to the Tower, though it took a lot to convince David I was all right. After seeing my collapse at the Jail, he became even more worried about me. But I knew I had promised StarFire a meeting that night; so canceling wasn't an option, even for a queasy stomach. StarFire was the kind of Girl you _never_ broke your promises to. I told David I was fine, and left, making my way back to my home.

Still- it was hard for me to get out of my mind everything the Czar had said to me, and the idea that Raven would even do all of it with him to me was unthinkable. Was the Czar lying, or was he telling the truth? I couldn't be sure about that anymore either.

Trying to block all of it out from my mind, I walked hesitantly up to the towers roof, where a waiting StarFire sat watching the sunset. The crimson and ginger sky was littered with thin wispy clouds that crowded around the setting sun, all painted with a similar red shade. StarFire, standing with her back to me, watched the horizon intently, like we had done together there on top of the Tower so many times before. She was the image of innocence, something I couldn't stand any longer. I couldn't be with someone who was so pure, when I was littered myself with impurity.

"Star…." I started, as I walked towards her, cautious as to not touch her. She looked so clean, and so happy. I couldn't let the dirt of my soul touch her anymore.

"Robin, I waited for you like you asked!" StarFire said turning with a smile. But when she saw my frown she knew instantly something was wrong. "Are you alright Robin?" she asked. I looked behind her at the setting sun, its light quickly disappearing behind the expanse of water. Just as the light of day left us, I knew all too well that StarFire's light would leave me as well. No longer could I take content in such goodness. The time was coming for our time together to set.

"Star I can't be with you anymore." I blurted out- my heart already shattered. It was the almost two years together in a relationship with her I was breaking, along with her spirit.

"You do not enjoy my company?" StarFire asked confused.

"No that's not what I meant," I sighed exasperated. Why did her naive nature have to make this all so hard? "I mean can't kiss you anymore, I can't be in a relationship with you."

"You mean we're not friends anymore?" she, bewildered sputtered out.

"We're friends, we spend time together, but now to me you're more like a sister, not a future woman I wish to spend my years with in love." I tried once more to explain. When I saw her eyes blink twice and her head nod, I knew she finally understood.

"So you wish not to marry one day in holy matrimony," she confirmed.

"Yes."

"I see." With that she turned to walk past me, her heart clearly wrecked and her mind puzzled. To her, we had been so close she couldn't imagine a day living without me. But to me, I couldn't imagine another day where I wasted her time with the filth I was inside.

"I'm sorry Star. Can we still be friends?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yes Robin, but first I must recover from this painfully injury you have dealt to my heart." She cried out as I saw a tear form in one of her bright green eyes. Sadness, and sorrow leaked into my heart as I watched her walk away mixed with regret.

I watched the sky grow dark alone that night, sitting only with the solace of the moon to comfort me. Like me- it too sat in the dark, it's dim light trying so hard to fight the darkness. But it could not, even with the help of the stars, for they too were too faint. No, the night that day only reminded me of how utterly alone I was in the world now, my friends so unaware of what I was fighting against. And even if they helped me fight my desire, would I even be able to overcome it? Would I even be able to once more feel so righteous and good?

No. I knew then that my soul forever would be scarred from the darkness I held within it. The Desire, the lust, the hunger for the forbidden, and the yearning for the dark all added to the grime and filth that stained my soul.

The knowledge I had gained hadn't helped me in the end, it had only tainted with what I used to be; pure and good.

Sin filled me then, and I knew I would never be the same again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Wow- that was an especially hard chapter to write considering how dark I had to make Robin become in the in the end. But don't despair my friends, he's still fighting with the only glimmer of light in his soul he has left. This is not the ending to this story, as I told you, even though the ending to this chapter did seem a little depressing and disheartening. Chapter Four is titled "To Pluck the Fruit".

**Special Note:** (When I typed special in my computer here, the computer wanted me to type in "Special delivery" :snickers: Sorry. Humph, it sounded funny at the time.) No matter if you already sent in a review, more are always welcome when new chapters come out. (Considering the fact that this story will really have few because of the high rating it has.)

**Ultra Special Note:** Right now I'm listening to Rammstein, and trying desperately not to hum "Feuer Frei!" and "ICH WILL". Damn German singers- the songs get stuck in my head way too easy. Oh and my plea remains the same; Do your part, Boycott Wal-Mart. Also: Three cheers guys- they're having the Olympics in London! Yippee! No crepes or fancy French wines there lol. Nope, only filled pubs, comfort food, and great ale.

With regards and even more random comments, hoping by some miracle you'll review-  
I'll see you in the Ninth Level Of hell-  
BitterSweetArtist14


	4. To Pluck The Fruit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, Raven, or any other Teen Titans, nor do I own the show.

**Summery:** Um Kay- Sorry For the delay. I have all the chapters for this story already written out you know, I'm just stalling in order to get more reviews. :evilly snickers: Hopefully, if you know what's good for you, You'll review.

Oh- **Ultra Ultra special** **Note to ****Kali Donovan**; Well perhaps my friend I can offer you this- :takes out box of Cheez Its, along with two erasers and a cup of hot steaming tea: for you soul. (Or who ever has it in this case), thus allowing for you to visit the ninth level of hell. Some say it's hot here, but Dante and I both agree, two icicles to one, that it's nice and cool. Circle 9 rules man, it just rules.

Right now I'm trying desperately to decide which version of chapter 5 I want to post next time, I have two. But until then, here's chapter 4, I really have to quite stalling;

**((Chapter 4))  
**"**To Pluck the Fruit" **

"I adore the despair  
**In your eyes.  
****I worship your lips-  
****Once red as wine.  
****And I crave for your scent,  
****Sending shivers down my spine.  
****And I just love the way you're running out of life."  
****--  
H.I.M  
**"**Gone With the Sin"**

I wept alone that night, though now it seems like it was such a foolish and childish thing to do. But I couldn't hold in the tears that day, I had kept them hidden and locked up inside for so long. With my parents deaths I kept my emotions contained, with every injury I took I held it all in. But I couldn't anymore. I couldn't stand to be the cold and unemotional person I was any longer.

I tried to stop, but the tears just kept coming, wetting my face, and eventually my soul. My body trembled and shook, as I buried my face into my hands once more. Who was I, to hurt StarFire so? Who was I, to open the wound of Raven's heart? I found myself asking such deep questions, but never coming up with any answers. Who was I? The answer only became clear when I looked up at the lonesome moon; I was nothing.

To so many, I realized, I was the fearless leader of the Teen Titans; a light, and a source of good. My job was to carry out justice for our city, but how could I do this any longer, when I myself felt so evil? The image of who I was began to blur in front of my own eyes.

I finally sat up from the ledge of the Tower much later on, when my eyes at last could no longer produce tears. But with this inability, my misery did not end. I became even more unstable when my mind turned once more to my own source of heartache; Raven. Again, unfortunately, all I could see was her image with the Czars, her body melting in his touch.

I couldn't turn anywhere in my own mind where I wasn't tormented by what I saw. Raven was at the heart of it all, laughing and giggling in the darkness as the Czar held her. But the thing was, as I watched my own mind project these images, all I could see was Raven; laughing at me.

Why? Why did she love that shell of a man? What did he posses that I had none of?

I couldn't take anymore- I had to have answers. Suddenly, I turned from the sky line back to the stairs I knew led back to the inner Tower, and before I knew what I was doing I found myself running down them. I had to know. I had to discern the lies from the truths, and I had to know if what the Czar had said was true.

I punched in the code to the dark slate colored door I knew I should not have touched, and proceeded to go inside. My presence there was not welcome, I knew this, but I continued on to her bed where I she slept silently. Before I could stop myself, I shook her awake, violently and with urgency.

"Raven….Oh God Raven…." I practically shouted. My hands clutched her shoulders tightly; as I watched her eyelids flutter open.

"Robin…? Robin what in Azarath's name are you doing here!" she demanded sitting up.

"I _have_ to know Raven, I _need_ to know!" I said, my voice trembling. I knew I looked like a wreck, my hair a mess, my costume wrinkled and in such disarray. I must have sounded so unstable as I clutched her, a crazed shell of what I used to be.

"Know what?" she asked confused.

"You slept with him didn't you? You loved him!" I choked out as I tried to suppress a cry. "Oh God Raven tell me the truth. Tell me you didn't really do it."

"What do you wish to hear Robin? The truth- or what you know will be the most comforting; lies."

"I want to know the truth Raven. The Czar told me everything- but I can't believe it all until I hear it from your lips. Please tell me you didn't do it Raven." I pleaded.

"I shall tell you the truth Robin; I did. What he said was true." She said coldly looking away. She said exactly what I didn't want to hear. I told her I wanted the truth, when really on the inside all I wanted to listen to was what I wanted to really hear from her.

All of a sudden, I wanted the ignorance I had once had, where I knew nothing of Raven and nothing of her darkness. I knew then exactly why she kept us all away.

"How can you say it like that, how can you be that way about it all? How can you be so cold Raven?" I insisted to know as I finally let go of her and turned away. "I've tried so hard to be like you, to pretend that nothing's wrong, but I can't anymore." With that, I walked away from her bed and out of her room, my body slouched, and my once proud stature broken.

Outside of my room, I leaned against the wall, but found my body slumping to the ground. I sat there for countless minutes, my mind a mess. A jumble of chaos and disorder, spun from the new knowledge I had just confirmed was the truth. God why? Why did I have to know? I wished then that I could forget, forget it all.

But I couldn't, nothing could take away the knowledge I had learned, and nothing could stop the ever-present pain and despair I felt at that moment. My body broken, I slumped there on the floor gasping for air. I would never cry again, never again, I promised myself as I sat there.

Before long, the night itself escaped me, and passed me by, yet not once did I shut or close my eyes. I went without sleep that night, and watched as the light of dawn lit the hallway I sat in.

I couldn't help but think to myself that the sun would burn my skin, because the darkness within me. It didn't however, and I only sat in misery as its beams shown down upon me.

I had been foolish, to think that I could have heard anything like resounding emotion of pity from Raven, I had been foolish to think she would even tell me what was not true. To her honesty was important, as it was with me. But I had wanted so badly for her to lie to me.

I struggled to get up from the floor, my limbs weak and tired. Only when I closed my eyes finally was I able to muster the strength I needed to get up, open my door and go inside my room. There I changed into a different costume, washed, fixed my messed up hair, and tried to paint the illusion that I was perfectly fine. I carefully wove myself a Facade of my old self, and wore it to no fault.

I thought that if I pretended to act like I had once been, then everything would be fine. Perhaps If I painted the illusion and impression I was exactly the way I used to be, then I myself would go back to who I used to be. Perhaps I could even forget the knowledge I had learned….

But what could make a man forget what had scarred his eyes? What could make a man forget what had made him sick inside? The sun may make the daylight sky bright and cheery, but the sky never forgets the darkness it once was when it was void of the sun. And just as this also was true, I knew that I could never forget what I had learned. I could never cease to remember all of what I had been told.

And somehow, amongst all of this, my mind stopped, and I remembered the story Alfred had used to tell me about- That of Adam and Eve. With a startling realization, I grasped the fact that what had happened over those past weeks was exactly like what had happened to Adam. Such a similarity scared me, but I let my mind explore the idea more.

Was I really Adam- the man who had disobeyed God? Had I plucked from the tree of knowledge something I could have done without, an apple that awoke me to what I really felt inside? The snake the Czar tempted me, and I plucked from the tree, ignorant and naive of what I would soon learn. My declaration to Starfire that I didn't love her anymore was like that of when Adam realized he was naked in the garden of Eden- the realization resounding. But yet, StarFire was Eden- and I was cast out like Adam. Adam was once happy there, as I was once happy with Starfire.

Soon I understood that I was once pure like Adam, yet was no longer because of the knowledge I learned. Just like Adam, I was no longer sinless.

Shaking off my thoughts, I turned and left my room, trying to leave the truth there as well. My footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, as I made my way to the Titans main living room, and from there to the Kitchen. Beast boy and Cyborg were both playing video games as usual, while Raven sat on the far end of the couch reading a dark covered horror novel. '_Almost as if nothing had happened…' _I thought to myself angrily as I reached into the fridge and took out the orange juice. I poured myself a glass and gulped the whole thing down quickly.

StarFire seemed to be missing from the room, which was odd considering the fact she was always usually the one up first. But then again, she probably was in her room still, crushed by our break up. It was sad to think I, of all the Titans had broken her heart. I shot a glance over at Raven, livid in nature and annoyed. She acted like all that had happened was nothing, which infuriated me even more. '_So nothing's happened eh? Well two can play that game…' _I promised myself as I turned away and walked off towards my room. I thought then and there I could pretend nothing had occurred at all, but I knew on the inside I couldn't really stop the way I myself, had changed.

* * *

In my room, I looked upon my own reflection in the mirror, and was disgusted at what I saw; a hieratic, and a liar. So confident in his own skin, my reflection smirked, smug and arrogant. My costume, so outdated, was a mess of all colors, red, yellow, green, and black. _What had I been thinking? _I wondered, as I dove into my closet. I pulled out an extra costume, and sat it on my table next to other extra pieces of fabric.

Hours passed by as I brooded in my room, drawing sketches and sketches on paper of something I knew all too well I shouldn't have created. But when the final touches where done, and I started to bring my sketch from paper to real life, I couldn't stop myself from finishing it. Finally, it was done.

I picked up my new costume, black and red, like that of a real robin. The suit wore the same, close fitting, but was made of black leather pants with red accents, and a red belt like my original. The shirt was black as well, but had triangular red shapes across the chest, and was connected to a red and black cape. When I at last put it on, the costume fit perfectly. Unlike my dull original, it wasn't the unnatural colors I had used to wear, and it fit my body, unlike my other, which had seemed so loose and oddly shaped. I kept my original mask with it, and turned from my mirror.

The new costume I wore seemed more like me, dark yet a portion of light trying to break free. It wasn't the hieratic trying to be what he wasn't; it finally showed who I really was and whom I had hid from the world for so long. I could do good, I could fight crime, but without the shame I had become accustomed to. I fought now against things that mirrored me, yet at the same time did not. They were made of all darkness, while I still fought inwardly against my own. By fighting now, hopefully I could win my battle and be at peace with myself.

Walking slowly to my window, I opened it and jumped out, using my graffling

hook to anchor myself to a building far away. I would fight like this during the night for days before I finally stopped, though then it seemed like I would forever. My resolve at that time was to do the unthinkable, cleanse my soul….

* * *

In the underground sewer system of the city, most of the crime bosses had unique out coves, which I had discovered with my frequent nights out in the city alone. I found surprisingly, that being alone in the city wasn't as bad as I had thought it once could have been; in fact it was somewhat enjoyable. Being unknown in my new suit, the crooks and the villains didn't expect anything from me, yet didn't laugh when they saw my ominous shape.

Soon a name was made for me; NightWing. But unlike what Star had described me as when she had gone into the future, I wore a creation of reds and blacks, like my former name had described. Just like the Robin of present day.

The other Titans never suspected anything, because during the day I was the same old Robin, clad in my 'oh so familiar' green red and yellow suit. I was only my true self during the nights, when I fought for my own soul, and for justice for others.

One night however, just as I was finishing up with yet another robbery in the forth sector, this new reality I had created was shattered. But, not in the way some might have expected. No, it was crushed by an event even I could not have foreseen.

That Night, the air was damp and heavy, the summer breeze almost non-existent. The City buzzed with its usual nighttime activity, clubs filled to the brim with partygoers, and the bars in full swing. And as the hour struck midnight, I looked up from the crook I had just beaten to a pulp, to the crescent moon; bright and shining, That Night to me, it seemed unusually bright.

Dropping the unconscious burglar outside the police station, I walked slowly home, an air of unease present within me. Consciously, I counted the sectors of the city I had covered, and decided it was time to turn in for the night. But was I missing something? Had I forgotten something? My mind searched for answers, yet I had none explaining my restlessness.

Finally when I got back to the Tower, I relaxed. Walking through the living room I realized that there was nothing to worry about. I took cold pizza out of the fridge and bit into it, my stomach grumbling. No matter how I had changed, pizza still comforted me.

"Where have you been Robin," I heard a voice behind me demand. I cringed as I recognized it, my body shivering. She still brought shivers down my spine.

"It's none of your concern." I spat out, emotionless, as I turned to see her shape in the darkness. The light emitting from the kitchen only gave me a clue as to who she was; Raven. Yet somehow it lit only her most stunning features; her eyes, her face, her lips, and some of the beautiful curves to her body. Inwardly I was drowning in lust; outwardly I was firmly ignoring her.

"It is my _concern_ when you go out every night at eight and don't come home _until_ four in the morning." She said angrily.

"Well then- I'm home early today. It's midnight. Happy mom?" I said narrowing my eyes. Even with the lust and love I felt for her, I became angry at the fact she was pretending she cared. "Why do you even care?" Silence was my answer.

"What's with the costume?" She asked finally after a minute.

Suddenly, I raised an eyebrow. She changed the subject. That never happened before in the history of Raven. Did she feel uncomfortable that I pointed out she cared? Was that fact alone enough for her to change the subject? Still Mystified, I walked towards her. "It's really none of your business." I said in her face, pretending to still be angry. My fascination at her concern drowned out my anger.

"I think it is." She said taking a step even closer to me. Rapidly, I came to the realization we were but only two feet away from each other; almost too close for my own comfort. I felt her breath brush my face.

"Well I don't." I said trying to recover my composure. Desire and Lust almost drowned out my logic, as I looked down at Ravens legs and curved and toned body. Her skintight leotard only increased my thoughts.

"How is it that you think no one knows what you're doing at Night Robin? I know you too well." Raven argued intensely. Suddenly I felt a heat rise up in me.

"No Raven." I said stopping her. "You don't know me well at all. You don't even know me." I said walking away from her to my room. Inwardly, my emotions were surging, and my body was going out of control. So badly I had wanted to just take her then and kiss her, touch her, taste her, but I couldn't. That time I had fought off temptation, but who was to say I could fight off my urges again?

Raven had discovered my secret, yet at that time that fact didn't even bother me. All I could think about was how close I had been to plucking the apple from the tree of desire, and tasting what I knew to be forbidden. Her body, and her image filled my mind that night, as I fought the irresistible urge I felt to go back, find her and taste what my body demanded.

I wanted what I could not have. I wanted the fruit of desire that grew on the tree in the far end of the garden, strictly off limits. It's red outside, so glossy and gleaming, glinted in the dark from the light of the moon. Its luscious inside, I imagined, would taste so fine. Sweet and sugary, sickly and engaging. It was just the thought of what I could not have, that made me want it so. It was just the thought of what I could not have, that made me ache to taste it.

I wanted Raven; I needed her, yet I fought my urge to take a simple taste.

Only the Lord knew how long it would be until I could resist no longer, and would have to give in to the urge to pluck the fruit of desire….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 4 is finally up, no thanks to the evil thunderstorms that passed through my neighborhood only an hour ago. :shakes fist at the sky: Usually I love the rain, but when it prohibits me from posting chapters I get a tad irked. Hopefully, I can get Chapter 5 up in a couple of days after extreme changes are made and proof reading is done.

The Following is three responses to some interesting reviews I received:

AinoMinako; Really my friend you weren't supposed to actually GO streaking. :sighs: Your poor neighbors. Please send my apologizes to all of them.

blaze-firestorm; Robin may seem out of character when he yells at the Czar, because you have to take into account how truly sick the man is. I mean really, am I the only one who wants to kill that guy:shocked: Wow, that's really deep considering the fact he's my own made up character. Again with Robin, you also have to take into account the weeks and months he has endured with his sick Raven dreams. The guy's on the edge.

StrawBerryGashes/(Kat); Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad to hear from you! I haven't talked to you in so long, it took me awhile to recover from the shock. How are things going girl? E-mail me some time so we can talk, I lymtc.

**Special Note: **(It's sad, but I laughed out loud again today when I typed in "Special" and the computer entered in "Special Delivery". I really get laughs out of the most juvenile things.) The next chapter is called "To Taste It's Luscious Inside". Reviews are still very welcomed, and questions can be answered if you desire.

**Ultra Special Note:** I'm currently obsessed with "Age Of Empire's II", and "Conquers Expansion", to the point that last night I woke up at like 2:00 A.M. and played for an hour. :Looks around suspiciously: Don't become like me! Never play that game! It's evil and additive, like chocolate. Speaking of Chocolate, go eat some. It's good for the soul.

A now a word from our sponsors, "Monty Python and The Quest for The Holly Grail";

"**Sir Bedevere**: ...and that, my liege, is how we know the Earth to be banana shaped.  
**King Arthur**: This new learning amazes me, Sir Bedevere. Explain again how sheep's bladders may be employed to prevent earthquakes. "

**REVIEW!**

:Now Stopping myself from stalling any longer with my pathetic special notes:  
I'll see you in the Ninth Level of Hell,  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


	5. To Taste It's Luscious Inside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, Raven, or any other Teen Titans, nor do I own the show.

**Summery:** This might be the end of this story:SCREAMS: GOD WHY? WHY DO ALL GOOD THINGS END? OH THE MUTINY!

:Laughs: Nah- just kidding. I had you going there didn't I? Next Chapter there will be and epilogue, I'm sure I'll write one for you all. lol. As you all know, this chapter is called "To Taste It's Luscious Inside", So we all know it's going to have explicit content. It's really no wonder I have the rating in this story all the way up to M for mature. (Though that's funny considering the fact I myself am not that mature. I mean Really, I laughed two times at that thing in my special note about Special delivery. Ironic eh? Mature these days means nothing.)

Anyway, I'm going to get on with this chapter, because really, wouldn't you just rather read that? Here it is, Chapter 5 Of "Forbidden Fruit";

**((Chapter 5))  
**"**To Taste Its Luscious Inside" **

**CXLVII  
"My Love is a fever, Longing still  
****For that which longer nurseth the disease,  
****Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,  
****Th' uncertain sickly appetite to please.  
****My reason, the physician to my love,  
****Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,  
****Hath left, and I desperate now approve  
****Desire is death, which physic did not except.  
****Past cure I am, now reason is past care,  
****And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;  
****My thoughts and my discourse as madman's cre,  
****At random from the truth vainly express'd;  
****  
For I have sworn thee Fair and thought Thee bright,  
****Who art as black as Hell, as dark as Night." **

**-William Shakespeare-**

She told no one. Not one word of our encounter ever escaped her lips in the following days and weeks, and she didn't even mention it to me once. Even when she had the chance, even when the newly regenerated and joyful StarFire mentioned my disappearance once, Raven never moved to raise suspicion.

Somehow, it seemed to me that she swallowed her tongue in respect and fear. Of Course she didn't want me to tell the other Titans about her and the Czar. That part was obvious. But also, in a way, I felt that she respectfully kept my secret, because I kept all of hers. But were these her real reasons for keeping quite? I couldn't be sure. Raven was still such a mystery to me, that everything seemed so unknown.

The days rushed by quickly, all seemingly the same as the next. Not a word of my disappearances was said. Suddenly, I found myself going into a routine that I became accustomed to. Startlingly very accustomed to; Days as Robin- Nights as the dark NightWing. To me, it was as if I was living two separate lives, not one alone.

And throughout this, Raven and I barely talked, only silently with glances, while the other Titans went about their daily routines of video games, movies, training, and such.

What seemed so sad about the course of events is that then, one could have mistaken everything for normal. But things between Raven and myself were far from normal. Not to mention between StarFire and I. And recently, with Beast Boy's declaration of Raven's love, things had just gotten weirder and more uncomfortable. The only person in that Tower I could talk to then comfortably was Cyborg, who really didn't want to get involved in it all. Though I guess he was trying to avoid the friction occurring because of the secret relationship he had had with Jinx that had recently become public. Tension between everyone was high.

* * *

But on a night so dark and dreary, the sky a near black-clouded mess, all of the Titans decided to put aside their differences for one night, and tried to get along. To me, it seemed like everything was going to work out between all of the other Titans. In my mind however, I doubted Raven would ever look at me without scowling. 

"It was all StarFire's idea, I swear!" I said half laughing as StarFire shoved a spoonful of her pudding of friendship into everyone's faces. Beast Boy's face turned a bright red as he tried desperately to hold the pudding down, but ended up running to the bathroom in a hurry. As it turned out, Star Fire felt that all of the Titans needed to "Stop the unfriendliness", and the only way to solve this was through her pudding.

"Oh God! Get that away from me!" Cyborg yelled as he stepped away from the smiling StarFire who was holding a spoon and a giant bowl filled with a yellowish colored muck. I was glad StarFire and I had made up early that day and decided to be friends again. At Least I didn't have to eat that damn pudding. If only I could have repaired my relationship with Raven as well so that she would stop staring daggers at me.

"Friend Cyborg- come back!" StarFire said unhappily walking after him. At this point Beast Boy came back from expelling the horrid tasting pudding from his mouth and was looking rather sick.

"Don't sit next to me." Raven said when Beast Boy scotched next to her on the couch. Suddenly, to me, he didn't look too sick anymore.

"Aw Come on Raven- You know you like me!" Beast Boy said laughing and smirking. Inside of me, Jealousy raged.

"Beast Boy, she said don't sit next to her. You were just sick, maybe it's not a good idea." I said with the best 'I'm-The-Leader' voice I could muster. Truthfully, I just wanted him away from Raven. Beast Boy hesitantly got off the couch, only after seeing Raven give me a nod of approval.

"Alright ya all." Cyborg said as he took the last of StarFire's pudding of friendship, pretended to eat it, then spat it out in the sink when StarFire wasn't looking. "Tonight we all need some relaxation from the job- Lets PARTY!"

"Yea Dude!" Beast Boy said jumping up. "We're goin' clubbing….We're goin' clubbing…." He chanted while half dancing. In response across the room behind her book, Raven only shook her head.

"Oh I wish to come!" StarFire said dropping her bowl.

"Count me in!" Beast Boy agreed. I inwardly smiled at the scene. Once again, our team was it's old self.

"I'd rather stay here and meditate." Raven scoffed as she hid her face behind her book.

"Fine then- its just Star, BB, Rob, and Me then…" Cyborg started before I interrupted.

"Actually I'm working a lead for one of our cases, and I might be out late tonight," I lied "You guys go out and have some Fun." Swiftly I turned and left the room, but not before receiving a scornful look from Raven. She was the only one who knew truly what I was doing later on.

"So it's only us three, so what?" Cyborg said laughing and still smiling. "Lets go party!"

"Alright!" Beast Boy agreed, as he, Cyborg, and StarFire all walked out of the Tower. Headed for the clubs of the city, I knew they were off for a night of entertainment. Sadly enough, I wished I could have gone with them, but I knew my night shift started soon.

Quickly I walked to my room, changed, and headed out for yet another night of crime fighting. It all seemed so normal and usual- the sky that night so customary. But I knew something was different about that night, as I flew through the sky. I knew somehow, with the rain that was to come- change would come as well.

* * *

Cold, wet raindrops pelted the city from the sky that night, showering it, and drenching it to the core. They all fell so swiftly and quickly; it took me a short while to realize that a big storm had moved in. Great rumbles of thunder, amassed with bright streaks of lightning made me aware that soon I would have to go home. I kicked blue mumbo who was still on the ground and grabbed his wand and broke it into pieces. 

"I thought this was broken awhile ago." I mumbled to him as I threw the left over pieces far away in the street behind me. It was broken far beyond repair anyway. Faintly, I heard the mumbo say something in a depressed sad tone along the lines of, "No….not my wand," and in response, I thrust my metal boots into his side.

"Do something with your life besides rob banks and cause havoc. Get a life Mumbo." I spat out annoyed.

"Who are you…?" he questioned looking up.

"If you really cared you wouldn't be sitting their crying over your stupid little toy." I answered as I walked away. Somehow, when I dealt with crooks during the nighttime, my cheesy one-liners disappeared. Only my disgust showed through. I felt bad for these people, whose whole lives revolved around sins and transgressions. If only they knew there was a better way.

Bombarded with the giant Raindrops, I made my way back home to the Tower, the sky above me blackening. The air was thick and humid, even as the downpour of drops continued. All I could think about was my own sins, and my own transgressions, which lately I had felt so free from. But when my mind came back to Raven, I realized I was still at fault. Perhaps I needed to make up with her and apologize…Perhaps I needed to repair our friendship as well. …

In the darkness of the Tower living room, I bumped into a body and fell backwards. "Watch where you're going!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Well if you were a normal human being you'd turn on the lights when you are in a room so people _wouldn't _bump into you." I said angrily.

"If you were normal you'd stop sneaking out at night!" Raven hissed as she turned around and switched on the light.

"What do _you_ know about normal?"

"A lot more than you, NIGHTWING." Raven ridiculed, as she specifically accentuated the word 'NightWing'. Fury rose within me. There I was, coming home to apologize, when she right off the bat insulted me. Who did she think she was? And further more, how did she know about what the criminals called me out on the streets? I should have known she would investigate the matter further after she found out about my night disappearances. Like me, she had to logically come to conclusive answers.

"Shut Up." I angrily snapped as I tried to control my temper. Like Last time, I was one the verge of exploding. "You know, I don't know why I even thought I could say sorry to you at all or even apologize!" I said as I turned and walked over to the couch. Behind me, Raven stood, shocked and speechless. Rare to me it was that she couldn't say a word. I turned my head and saw her that way, and my mind was stunned.

"What?" I asked as she continued to stare at me, with her mouth slightly opened. Finally she spoke, but not after closing her mouth and reassuming her customary composure.

"Speak before I decide not to listen." She said in her dark voice as she hovered over to the couch and sat on the other side. Outside of the Tower, thunder sounded as she continued to look at me, but now with a calm collected, yet icy cold expression. Her face was that of medusa, so chilling and livid I was afraid to look her way, otherwise I feared I might have turned into stone. I averted my eyes in the other direction.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you these past 3 months." I started, feeling like I should with Raven in her current state. Even though I was angry, I knew I had to get all of this out. "I guess I should start by telling you about what's really been going on, I'm sure you've been wondering."

"Yes. Yes I have." Raven said looking down at her lap, her arms folded. She was quietly sitting there, her eyes diverted, and her expressionless face painted on. I took a deep breath and tried to hold in my anger, pushing it inside. I needed to tell her everything.

"It all started with the Czar." I sighed as I began. "He was the one who originally sent me into this downward spiral. Do you remember that last fight we had with him Raven?" I asked turning to her.

"Yes." She said after many countless moments, though the word seemed to have come out painfully.

"At that fight, he said something to me, about me wanting you because you were forbidden. Both you and I dismissed him as a pervert. And he was. But the fact is, ever since that comment I've had dreams about you, and I've liked you as more then a team mate, and as more than a friend." I paused once more and looked over at her, her face a blank slate. I knew this was how she'd take this- unemotionally. What had I expected, an "I love you" declaration back? Silence was her only answer, so I continued on.

"With these dreams, I was at first horrified. I was in a relationship with StarFire at the time. So I went to see the Czar, thinking he was the cause of the dreams. But he wasn't, I soon found that out. In fact, I found out way too much, and I learned of your relationship with him as well. Now my only question is why. Why did you do those things with him?" I asked. Looking over at Raven, I saw her stone cold eyes held themselves carefully, trying desperately not to reveal anything. But inside of them, a glint of sadness pierced through, mixed with agonizing pain.

"He was like Malichior. A real live, Malichior Wizard, almost a double. Wild, intense, yet so stunningly charming, he held the same characteristics. He was wise and intelligent, handsome and powerful. I fell for his flattery. Once again I was _tricked._" She bitterly spat out as she remembered. "All he really wanted was to use me. All he really wanted from our forbidden love was touch- nothing else."

'I'm so sorry Raven." I said, looking down at my lap. I knew the pain in her eyes was real. "Two times must have been hell. To be tricked two times…" I trailed off looking outside into the rainy city. Drops feel heavily against the Titans Tower's windows.

"You're not sorry." She alleged coldly, looking away from me. "You understand nothing of pain. You have no idea how I feel. In fact, in my case, you do not comprehend, nor have you felt the emotion I try desperately to block out and not feel at all. Desire and Lust are sins Robin, and last time I checked, I wasthe only one drowning in them."

"I…I…." I stuttered, my anger surging. I _DID_ know what it was to feel so much pain. Didn't she understand that! Couldn't she take at least one moment and realize that I cared? Standing there, my fists clenched at my sides, I could hardly control me anger, until finally, I snapped. "You Bitch." I finally managed to say, standing up. "You fucking bitch. Can't you take that great intellect of yours and put it to some use!" I yelled as I threw my hands up into the air. "For Months I loved you- I've lusted for you! I've even tried desperately to understand how you feel and try to ease the pain the Czar inflicted upon you. But no- you're so damn caught up in your own misery that you can't see that at all!" I was frantic now, pacing back and forth in front of a very shocked Raven, who until then had never seen me so angry and upset. Though she didn't show it immensely, her shock was present in her slightly widened eyes.

Silently she sat however, not saying one word. "Well listen up Raven! You're not the only one struggling with pain. You're not the only one who struggles with the darkness they have within themselves. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS ALONE! The universe doesn't revolve around you, you're not the only one who feels deep despair!" I shouted in her face, my whole mind fuming. Even as I had this break down- she just sat there, sitting mutely.

"I was crushed Raven." I told her, lowering my voice. Finally, after all of that, I began to calm down. "After I found out about the Czar and you. I realized it was sick of me to think of you in such dirty ways, and decided the sin in me had grown too much. I broke up with StarFire, and made this new suit, in hopes of making up for my sin. I'm not such a good person anymore Raven, I'm not who you think. All of the darkness within me I've suppressed over the years has caught up with me. I'm fighting against it. You may think you're the only one- but you're not. "

I stopped then, and took a breath. I at last had told her everything I had wanted. But when she just sat there and nodded, my eyes grew faint. I knew this was how it all would go. Inwardly, I already knew she didn't feel any of this for me at all. Like a cold ice statue, the ice queen Raven just sat there, soundless. I had poured my soul out to her, yet it did nothing to warm her wintry heart of ice.

Turning, I began to walk away, deep despair filling me. But as I did, her voice broke through, dark as always, but this time with a hint of pain. "My father was Trigon, the most evil demon ever to live. He raped my mother and made her give birth to me. I was spawned of evil."

So this was how she would respond. I hadn't expected anything more, just her understanding.

"Yes. You told me of this much." I said, nodding.

"Then listen up Robin." Raven directed. "I want you to listen very carefully." Getting up from her seat on the red couch, she walked over to me, and stood inches away. "I am made of evil- I am made of darkness, you must understand this. But you are right. It was selfish of me to think that I alone feel these feelings and emotions. Despair is what comes to me naturally however, because of my purpose in life; true evil and vice. I was only made for evil purposes, and my powers are such that I must hide everything so that none of you; my friends, get hurt. You must remember this." She paused then, and took yet another step closer to me.

"What you also must remember is that the darkness is who we are, no matter how much we want to fight it. Our daily struggles define who we are. Sometimes the darkness we have is good, and sometimes it's evil. We both are half and half. I see this now within you. "

"What I've also failed to realize is that from the day I met you, I've liked you." Raven acknowledged. Her lips finally curved upwards in a slight smile. "But I have a feeling things would never work out between us, because of who I am. In fact I am certain of this" She said turning away. Her smile faded, as she tried to walk away.

"Wait," I pleaded, reaching out. I grabbed her right arm and pulled her back towards me.

"I was afraid to do what I knew was forbidden; love you. But now that I know you feel the same…"

"Who said it was forbidden to love me?" Raven asked, her lips that had once smiled now forming into a frown.

"Well… you!" I explained. "You said you couldn't have and express the natural feelings all of us do, because of your powers. If you did your powers would surge out of control. I wanted to respect that."

"And you have, to a certain point. What you forget here Robin is that you never told me any of this. You never took the chance at all. However, even with this chance, nothing good would come of us together."

"Why not?" I questioned, my soul struggling to keep from crashing from the sky.

"I like you Robin- yet I do not understand why you would choose me over someone like StarFire. The reason a relationship with me would never workout is because everything would always seem so cold. I would only be there for you in the darkness…" Raven provided. "Expressing the way I felt would only happen in slight smiles and muddled comments, whispers and kisses. Only under a shield conjured from my powers could I ever truly express my feelings to you."

"And what of darkness haven't I already seen?" I said smiling, as I took a step towards her. Seductively, I took my hand and brushed her inner thigh, reveling in the touch itself. "I wouldn't mind living in the darkness with you…"

"You would hate it…" she started, frowning, her eyes downcast and her spirit in shambles. "You wouldn't like the darkness at all…"

"I think differently." I murmured, as I brushed her cheek with my left hand. Like what I had always imagined, her skin was soft and yielding. "I would revel in it."

"No- you would cower…" she argued. But before she could finish her sentence, my lips were upon hers, my body pressing close. Sparks traveled through our lips, as we both reeled in what we thought never could have happened. Slowly, after some time, I drew back and smiled.

" I would enjoy the darkness of the night with you, not cower in its wake."

At that same time- we both realized, no matter how impossible it seemed, neither of us cared anymore. Consequences didn't matter. The restrictions weren't a bother. Love, though unattainable as it had once seemed now was within our grasp. Raven began to let go of her will- though still fiercely it still stood.

"What is it about darkness others don't understand?" I asked plainly.

"The fact that it feels as well." Raven said as she took both of her hands and drew my face closer to hers. She pulled her lips to mine in a passionate kiss, and once again electricity ran through my body. Pushing her down onto the couch, I unclasped her cloak and threw it aside, my smile widening.

Lighting lit the room once more, as moment's later thunder sounded. Conveniently, in some way, the lights around us were suddenly out, draping us both in the darkness. Raven murmured a surprised response. "Don't look at me," she grinned seductively, as she wove around us a shield, to stop her powers from escaping and wrecking havoc on the Tower and city.

Somehow, the night became even more alluring to the both of us right then, its mysterious shadows tempting us more. Only the lights from the city far below us illuminated our forms, as Raven took off my cloak and belt. Lifting gently, she tugged off my shirt, and kissed my neck with her gentle yet luscious lips. Her hands stroked my body, massaging my back and chest, and even my shoulders. My skin tingled with her touch.

After thinking for a moment, I smiled, and began to yank down the top of her leotard, past her large breasts, and to her waist where I stopped. She nodded approvingly, letting me go on. I brought my head down to her face and kissed her neck lightly, up to her ear. Biting tentatively, I whispered to her, "Do you have any idea how long it's been since the sin first infested me, and how many times I've dreamed of this reality?"

"How do you know that all of this isn't just a dream?" Raven in a lowered voice replied, as she began to unbuckle my pants.

"I don't." I answered as I brought my kisses down from her neck to her collarbone, and continued to lower them. Past her shoulders, I went straight for her left breast, licking it and sucking it until it grew hard. I heard a slight moan escape Raven's lips, as she pulled down my pants in response.

"Maybe it is." Raven proposed as I grabbed her right tit and massaged.

"Then if it is," I started when Raven slid my pants the rest of the way off and threw them to the ground. "Let me never wake from it." I said as I pulled down her leotard more. With this I melted at her touch, the rest of the night both of our hearts a blaze. We were like two dark birds; our wings broken and our feathers pulled. So lost and abandoned, no one would touch our scarred souls.

But that night, the white marks where our blood wounds had once been turned into the pinnacles of our passion. Our blemishes and wounds opened, not to hurt again, but to be healed.

That night our scars finally became beautiful….

* * *

For Countless Minutes later, we lay there, completely naked, unaware of the world around us, because of the bliss we had just experienced. I held her close to my body, and listened to her every breath as she lay against me.

"They're going to be home any minute." Raven warned me, but didn't move.

"What do you think they'd say?" I asked reaching over, grabbing the articles of clothes on the floor and bundling them up in a heap.

"Well Beast Boy would sure have a cow." Raven sighed, shifting in my arms.

"Or turn into one." I laughed. Raven looked up and smiled at me. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile at anyone's jokes, let alone mine.

"Well then perhaps we should hide somewhere else for when they arrive." Raven advised, as she reached up and grabbed a hold of me. With a quick black flash later, we were in her room, on her bed, still in each other's arms. I threw the bundle of clothes I had on the floor and crawled under the warm blankets with Raven.

"Raven." I said aloud in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"I Love you." I declared. "I never realized it before, but the Eden I was in with StarFire was ignorant. I was happy- not knowing what truly lay a world outside. Outside of those gates- you were there, to show me true love without judgment. To show me darkness could be good."

"Sometimes misfortune turns out to be unbelievable luck." Raven pointed out, looking up at me. "Sometimes exploring what you know little about brings about surprising changes. With you- I knew that your soul never changed throughout this- it only revealed itself truthfully. Behind the façade, all along- I knew the true you."

"Why did you never tell me?" I questioned, "Why did you never point out who I really was?"

"Can a person tell a man his skills are obsolete, and expect him to believe him? Can a moth tell a fly not to fly into the spiders web and believe the fly will listen?" she beseeched. "If I had told you- you would have brushed me off and never have believed me. Just as the fly, you had to find out on your own that what you really were on the inside. You and to find your true self, by yourself." She finished explaining to me.

"Your darkness is like mine, evil yet good. We both are half shade and half shadow Robin. You are made of such good…. it warms my soul." Raven acknowledged

"Yes but you my Raven, must remember, you chill my soul."

"Is that a bad thing you suppose?" she queried.

"No. With you- it never is." I answered truthfully. "Like fire I burn, and Like Ice you freeze. Together we relieve our own sensations. We heal our own broken bodies and souls." I pulled her closer to me, as once more I drew in her scent, that of the lotus I had once dreamed off. But this was not a dream. This calming sensation I felt was not my imagination. With Raven with me I felt this way, with her I felt at ease. Not only did our bodies become one, but so did our souls in a way. Somehow, I felt as if I knew exactly what she was thinking, and she me.

I drew my fingers threw her lavender hair, my mind finally at ease. We could fight this darkness within us together, and reveal in what darkness we knew was good. Alone I had felt vulnerable and filled with sin, but together with Raven I felt strong not weak, and cleansed. My soul soared, as she kissed me once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. :breathes in and out, but then looks at clock: Oh crap. It's Four A.M. right now, damnit. See what I sacrifice for you all?

Chapter 5 is finally Up Ya All- So Grab your partner and Dose E' Doe. Swing um' round and upside down. :;Scared I even typed that: Whoa. It _REALLY _is late in the night. I mean er- morning. Ah well. Reviews for this chapter are accepted and questions can be answered. I might consider posting and Epilogue, IF I get enough reviews. SO REVIEW, and vote for 555-666-777-Epilogue. (AinoMinako, don't _actually _call that number. lol.)

**Special Note:** This might actually be my last special note for this story. :cries: Ah well. To hell with it. Do your Part Boycott Wal-Mart. Listen to H.I.M. because they're just awesome. Drink TAZO tea, it's relaxing and luxurious. Type O negative Rules, Cell Phones are annoying; Poker's fun if you're winning, and spiders are beautiful. Oh- one last thing- Karma is a bitch. Remember that when you're pushing that little kid off the swing. Karma ALWAYS gets to you. Think boomerang baby- boomerang. 

**Ultra Special Note: **Here's some advise; Eat something healthy man. I remember when I was younger I used to eat all the junk food crap- until I watched some documentary, so now I don't eat junk food at all. It really messes your body up for later in life. REALLY. Believe me. I don't eat bad food often because when I'm 50 I don't want to be sitting there with 20 pounds of extra weight, close to having a heart attack, with high blood pressure, and high cholesterol, while weird nurses keep sticking needles in me. I don't want to live like that man. When I'm 50 I want to be on top of the world- some crazy old lady who travels around and meets random people. Yea. Just saying.

:looks up at notes and shakes head in despair: Tis' just sad. REVIEW.  
I'll se you in the ninth level of hell,  
BitterSweetArtist14


	6. And To Smile Seductively

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, Raven, or any other Teen Titans, nor do I own the show.

**Summery:** Epilogues are never good. I've said this before myself. The author just sits there; trying to wrap up in a short summery everything that happens after the story takes place. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? When I write epilogues like that, they end up dry, boring, tedious, dull, tiresome, dreary, and mind-numbingly unexciting. Really guys- they make you want to bash your own head against the wall.

But I'm going to try one here, where I've decided that I'm going to throw out the old "summery" epilogue. Screw that crap man- this isn't going to be some crusade ending with Robin and Raven becoming model "Mary-Sue's", where they save the world, over come all of the evil inside of them, have two kids, Live in a pretty house with a white picket fence, and one of them wins the Nobel Peace Prize. I might make it happy- but not like that. There's always going to be a downside.

Without further a due- I present to you the Epilogue (Chapter 6) to "Forbidden Fruit":

**((Chapter 6))  
"And To Smile Seductively"**

**"For Beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror we  
can just barely endure, and we admire it so because it calmly  
disdains to destroy us."**

**-Rainer Maria Rilke-  
"The First Elegy"  
Duino Elegies**

Sometimes, happy endings never happen. And sometimes, when we read stories, and they all end with the magic words "They lived happily ever After," we inside truly know that this isn't the way the world is. A happily Ever After in this real world is something that doesn't exist. It's not real. No one truely lives that way.

But who can deny us this illusion? Who can take away our own made up blissful and merry finale? No one.

No one that is, except reality.

Some people might begin to think, that this is where the story ends. Raven and I had finally come to realize we both wanted the same thing; someone to share our own darkness with. We had finally professed to each other how we had both felt all along, ever since we had chanced to meet.

But this my friend was not the end. No- it was only the beginning of a cruel struggle we both had to endure. It had only just begun; the Rejection from others, the cold unemotional boundaries, and the secrets. Raven had warned me about all of this, but I had ignored her pleas. Love had hold of me, so at the time I was blind to all of this.

That is, until I was startlingly awoken one day to what we both had feared; the beginning to our problems together.

That day marked almost a month since the night we both professed our love to each other- it should have been a happy day. However, it was far from that. Recently, I had seen less and less of the subtle signs she used to show me in public. Those quick glances, those see through eyes, and her careful smirks showed up in fewer instantces. But who could blame her? The secret of our relationship was to be **_kept _**a secret, not spread around randomly and exposed to all. To me however, this lack of signs seemed so much like rejection- I felt as if I had been betrayed.

Didn't she love me? Didn't she care at all? My mind continued its downward spiral, confused by what Raven was doing. Was she afraid of how the others would react? Was she afraid of her emotions getting out of hand? I could not decipher the truths from the lies, nor the fiction from the reality.

I loved her, and had thought she loved me in return, but in truth, I began to doubt her own words. Was it all a lie?

Walking down the Titans Tower hallway, I passed her room and strolled into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg currently were involved in another one of their video game matches. "Oh Yea!" Cyborg yelled as his car pushed Beast Boy's off the virtual track. An over-exasperated sigh could be heard in response coming from the green changeling, as he threw his controller.

"That's total cheating!" he argued flying at Cyborg after changing into a green tiger. With a growl and a yelp- I realized that yet another fight between the two had commenced.

'"My God…." I mumbled rolling my eyes from behind my mask. When would they ever stop? I walked quickly past the two and went straight for the Kitchen, where I poured myself a bowl of cereal, and then sat down at the breakfast table. Again, my own thoughts began to bombard me, continuously reminding me of how Raven had recently been treating me.

Did all of this mean she didn't feel the same as before? Had she suddenly changed her mind? Recently…I had seen her talking to Beast Boy more….

No. I refused to believe she would betray me like that so very quickly. But what if it all was true? What if she did have feelings for him? Had she had them all along?

"You're an idiot." I heard a monotone voice from across the table announce. Suddenly, I was jolted from my inner thoughts to realize that it was Raven sitting across from me at the table, drinking her tea.

Lotus. I knew that scent from anywhere.

"I wish you'd stop reading my mind without my consent." I chided angrily as I scooped yet another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Her eyebrows slanted at this, yet still she kept her voice in a low key so the others couldn't hear us.

"I wouldn't have been able to ignore your thoughts let alone not hear them. Even from across the room they were like angry screams." She provided, with an annoyed tone present in her voice. "I mean really, Beast Boy? Don't make me vomit Robin." She added referring to my latter thoughts.

"It's not my fault you constantly ignore me Raven." I snapped, finishing my cereal. "I mean really, when are we just going to stop this meaningless pretending and just tell them?"

"YOU know why not." Raven emphasized, her expression on her face cold and angry.

"Why? Because you're afraid of what they all might say? Since when did you care so much about what everyone thought? That's not the Raven I know." I insisted, getting up from my chair and turning from her to put my dish into the sink with all of the rest. Behind me, Raven sat in silence. "They wouldn't reject us Raven." I added as I started to walk away.

But before I could, I felt her cold hand on my shoulder tugging me and stopping me from walking away. "When are _you_ going to tell them?" she asked accusingly referring to my real identity as NightWing. Quickly I realized, that she was dead serious. She had been bugging me about the subject for weeks.

"I'll tell them when you finally admit it's better that we not keep our relationship under wraps." I mocked, finally trapping her in her own game.

"Oh is that so?" Raven said raising an eyebrow. A smirk curved onto my lips, as I took a step forward. In response she questioningly turned towards me confused. Her usual cold expression shifted from my body to our other two teammates standing behind us, still fighting over their game.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned looking at them. "Do you really want them to know?"

"Frankly My dear," I started, quoting a line from Gone with the Wind and all the while laughing, "I don't give a damn." Before she could protest, my lips found hers, in a gentle soft kiss. I felt her shudder in my arms, as the shock started to be replaced by pleasure. Finally, she gave in and returned the kiss. A single arm snaked around my waist, as we at last drew apart, but only to get air. "Besides, they'll never catch us, they're too involved in that game." I added as I looked at her lovingly. "No need to worry."

Another kiss followed this, though this only a result of her pulling her lips to mine. Once again electricity ran through my body, as I trembled with her touch. I pushed her down onto the counter, and let my own body press hard against hers. Suddenly, I forgot about the other teammates behind us, and continued to kiss her hungrily. She slipped her hands underneath my cloak, as I massaged her body and kissed down her neck.

Bliss filled us, as we forgot all about everything around us….

That was of course until behind us we heard gasps of surprise. Raven and I both looked up, to see both Cyborg and Beast Boy standing there with their controllers in their hands, complete and udder shock present upon both of their faces.

"Perhaps we should take this to another room…" Raven stammered out as her cheeks turned a crimson red. I nervously let out a laugh as I nodded as well.

"Maybe we should…." I recommended.

"_I didn't really think they were going to actually look over here…." _I choked out in a hushed tone to Raven.

"_Nice Job Boy Wonder…" _Raven cursed as she reached up into the air with her right hand and transported us into my room.

* * *

As the black portal receded, Raven lay on the bed across from me, her arms folded."WHAT?" I bellowed throwing my hands up into the air when she looked at me angrily.

"YOU said they wouldn't reject us Robin. Did you see the way they looked at us?" she fumed turning from me.

"They were shocked that's all." I argued reaching over and placing my hand on her shoulder. In response she shrugged it off ad scotched even farther from me.

"Stop acting like it was no big deal." Raven snapped, getting up from the bed and walking to my door. "Now they know- and now they'll never leave us alone about it."

"They'll get over it!" I comforted as I walked over and placed my hands on her shoulders, and pressed my body close to hers. Raven grunted in response, and tried to put distance between us. Mortified, I let my jaw drop.

"So that's it?" I asked heatedly stepping back from her. "Because they know now, you're just going to cower in a corner because you're ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed Robin." Raven said in a flat tone.

"Oh yes you are." I argued furrowing my eyebrows and frowning. "You're embarrassed of the relationship you have with me."

"That's not it."

"Yes. Yes it is!" I accused her, pointing my finger straight at her. "You didn't want anyone to know about us at all. That's what this is all about. That's why you've ignor-…." Her lips stopped me from finishing my berating comments, as suddenly her arms were around me. Surprised, I drew away in shock, and pushed myself away from her.

"What the…" I questioned confused.

"Though some may think I feel nothing Robin- I feel much for this man I know of named NightWing." Raven said, smiling for the first time in days. "I just wish that someday someone would tell him he needs to shut the hell up sometimes."

Speechless, I stood, my astonishment present. "I'm not ashamed of you Robin- only fearful of what the others will say." I shook of my surprise, and stepped forward, gently pushing her onto the bed.

"Don't you think they'll get over it?" I said softly as a pushed her hair back from her face. Raven looked down away from my eyes, as a frown set itself upon her lips.

"Perhaps in time…" she faltered, I could tell she was still hesitant to even talk about the subject. But I saw through that nervous glance, and knew that inwardly she did want them all to know.

"They will." I assured her, pressing my lips to hers in yet another kiss. "And when they do- they'll learn of NightWing as well." I promised as I drew back. Suddenly a smile spread itself across Raven's face, though timid it was. With both of her hands, she reached up and grabbed my face, pulling my mouth squarely down to hers. "The truth will set us free..." she murmured, as I began to plant kisses all down her neck.

Even with my body weight pressing down on her, somehow she managed to flip me over, and straddle my waist. Gracefully, she took off her cape and flung it over the bed side, while all the while using one of her hands to massage underneath the thin layered Robin suit I wore at the time.

"So you really do like this NightWing guy eh?" I teased, pulling her leotard down while she slipped her arms out of the sleeves.

"Of Course- could you tell me where I could find him?" she asked, flirtatiously biting my earlobe. A trickle of sensation rushed down my body, as she continued to bite, and then used her tongue to excite me even more.

"Perhaps I could," I said as "But you'll have to convince me you really like this guy." I laughed, as I completely ripped the last of her leotard off. Throwing it to the ground, I reached up and let my hand trail down her perfect body, stopping only when she insisted in taking my shirt and pants off. With those shed, I was left with only my boxers, and she only in her panties.

"Oh I do." Raven continued, cracking a smile. "Please tell me where to find the man I love." She begged, as after thinking for a moment, I smiled, and brought my hand up and into her panties. Quickly I found the warm pocket of flesh I was looking for in between her legs, and with a sharp intake of breath, Raven knew as well. Small moans of pleasure began to escape her, as I carefully pulled her panties down and forced her onto her back. Bringing my face close to hers for but only a moment I whispered back: "You'll find him in the Forbidden garden, were he really isn't allowed to be, trying to pluck a ripe luscious apple from the tree."

"What Tree dear sir, tell me please." Raven said in between gasps as I began to lower my head down past her hips.

"The tree of desire and love my dear lady," I answered as I smiled then, and brought my hand out of the area between her legs.

"Is he eating the apple?" Raven asked as I grabbed her right tit and massaged.

"But of Course." I replied when Raven's hand trailed down my chest.

"And of it's delicious and succulent inside?" she said as I pulled my head down almost to it's destination, and curled my tongue out of my mouth. Taking a quick lick, I smiled when I heard another intake of breath, but hesitated to answer her question.

"In response to that my dear; well… he's smiling seductively."

Sometimes, Happy Endings arn't really how a story ends. But then again- who said I cared?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bah Humbug- be glad I actually finished typing this chapter, I was tempted to make it a VERY VERY SAD TRAGEDY. I've really been in that sort of mood lately. But I knew if I had too many tragedies for the endings of my stories, I'd let down all of you reviewers.

So there it is, the Epilogue for "Forbidden Fruit", Beware, this really is the end. Hopefully, Because I've finished this story finally, I'll have time to update "Oh What An Illusion can Do", "Raven's Despair", and "Endless Nights". Though I can't promise I'll get to either of them- Because I've had few story ideas since I saw "The End III" and "X" over again.

**Special Note: **I know this might sound a little awkward, weird and bizarre, but I watched "The Prophecy" and "Birth Day" and I couldn't help but think to myself as Slade held Raven over the edge of the building, "Hmmmmm….. That would make a very interesting couple…" :cowers from reviewers: Don't look at me that way:Dodges random objects being thrown at her: Come on- Just one story? What if I just write one story:Flicks off the people who don't like the idea: Screw you man- I think It'd be an intriguing pair. Especially If Slade isn't as old as I think he is….I mean we all don't know right? It might be fun to write…..

**Ultra Special Note: **New stories Might be coming out from me soon- I might actually run with the idea of a Slade/Raven story since he's back, and A Raven/Red X story as well. Also- I've been thinking of using my knowledge of Tarot to write a story- considering the fact I myself do readings. Oh- dude- Jimi Hendrix and Janice Joplin Rule- There's no doubt. And If Kurt Cobain was alive right now…well…heh….You know the rest man.

See you in the Ninth level (Well actually Circle as it is said by Dante) of Hell,  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


End file.
